Kairo
Kairo is the protagonist of Pokemon: The Adventures, only being 12 years old, Kairo has been in several adventures throughout the Pokemon world. His partner is his Pichu. History Kairo was the only child to live with his mother, Ela. At an unknown point of his childhood, Kairo spotted a Rattata in his house. He took care of the Pokemon, until his mom caught Kairo giving the Rattata berries. This is what made him get his wish of becoming a Pokemon master. When Kairo turned 11, he woke up late on the day that he was supposed to get his first Pokemon. Professor Oak, being a bit surprised Kairo was late, gave him a Pichu, instead of a Squirtle. However, Pichu didn't seem to like Kairo that much at first, until Kairo saved him from a swarm of Pidgeys. Soon after, they became best friends. Pokemon Kairo has caught and befriended several Pokemon, here are all of them. Pokemon The Adventures: Kanto Recieved Kairo's Pichu: Gotten from Professor Oak, when Kairo woke up late for his first Pokemon in Episode 1: The Pokeventure Starts! Kairo's Eevee/Jolteon - Gotten from a grumpy old man in Episode 29: Journey to Lavender!, which evolved into a Jolteon in Episode 37: A Thunder Clash! Caught Kairo's Hitmonchan - Was caught in Episode 30: A Punching Ghost Party!, where he tried to stop the Marowak's soul from causing any more havoc. Was caught because he wanted to have a strong trainer. Kairo's Bulbasaur/Ivysaur - Was caught in Episode 13: A "Vine" Encounter!, where Bulbasaur thought Kairo was an enemy and attacked him with Razor Leaf and Vine Whip. He evolved into Ivysaur in Episode 21: Evolution is a "Vine" Solution! Kairo's Squirtle/Wartortle - Caught in Episode 15: Water vs. Grass!, by having battled Squirtle using Bulbasaur. He evolved in Episode 25: An Aqua Experience!. Kairo's Haunter/Gengar - Both caught and evolved in Episode 34: A Haunting Haunter!. Pokemon The Adventures: Hoenn Recieved Kairo's Treecko/Grovyle/Sceptile - Gotten from Professor Birch right after Kairo saved him. He evolved into Grovyle in Episode 38: The Tree of Beginning!. Later on, he evolved into Sceptile in Episode 68: Preparing for the League!. Caught Kairo's Ralts/Kirlia/Gallade - Caught in the wild at Route 103 in Episode 6: Ralts Me!. Evolved into Kirlia in Episode 14: Team Aqua means Business!, and evolved into Gallade in Episode 35: The Fourth Gym!. Kairo's Mudkip/Marshtomp - Caught by Kai in Episode 17: The Aqua Mudkip Feast!. Kairo's Torchic/Combusken - Capture not seen. Evolved in the fifth gym battle Kairo's Swablu/Altaria - Caught in Episode 41: Clouds Alike!. Evolved into Altaria in Episode 53: The 7th Gym Battle!. Kairo's Absol - Was shown to be caught in Episode 54: Absol's Adventure!. Never made much appearances. Pokemon The Adventures: Kalos Recieved Kairo's Fletchinder - Recieved from Bird Keeper Brett in Episode 48: Electrocute, Go!, as a gift for helping him out on beating Zapdos. Caught Kairo's Froakie/Frogadier/Greninja - Caught in Episode 1: Kalos, Here we Are!. Evolved into Frogadier in Episode 27: A Way to Ambrette!. Evolved into both Greninja and Bond Greninja (As Kairo calls him) in Episode 61: A GREninja Never Gives Up!. He has made the most appearances, excluding Pichu, in this part of the show. Kairo's Litleo/Pyroar - Caught in Episode 29: Welcome, Flaming Hot Litleo!, and evolved into a male Pyroar in Episode 49: A Fire Battle!. Kairo's Tyrunt - Caught in Episode 34: A T-Rex Alore!. Never made much appearances. Kairo's Hawlucha - Caught in Episode 62: Fighting Shadow, Hawlucha!. Pokemon The Adventures: Alola Recieved Kairo's Litten/Torracat/Incineroar - Gotten from Tapu Koko, thanks to his Sparkling Crystal, in Episode 2: A Deity of it's Own!. He evolved into Torracat in Episode 14: Akala Island, Here we Come!, and evolved into Incineroar in Episode 25: Let's Rock this Grand Trial!. Kairo's Rockruff/Lycanroc - Gotten from Professor Kukui in Episode 6: Rockruff to the Rescue!, and evolved into Lycanroc in Episode 57: Vast Trials and Canyons!. Kairo's Type: Null - Gotten from Gladion in Episode 67: "Alola!" To The Brand New Alola!, as a gift for helping his mother, Lusamine, out. Caught Kairo's Popplio - Caught in the wild in Episode 9: Water Splash at Route 3!. (Kairo keeps his Bond Greninja with him in Alola) In the Leagues In the Leagues, Kairo was seen very good. In the Kanto times, he managed to make it into 4th place. However, the reason he was 4th was because of a steal. His opponent, being a cheater named Deva, managed to change the battlefield's lights, so that Pichu couldn't see. In the Hoenn times, however, he got into 7th place. Reasons for this were unknown, but people say it was because of his Pokemon not being trained enough. In Kalos, he managed to get into 1st place! Thanks to Bond Greninja, they were able to beat the foe, being Jayson, 's Mega Charizard Y, right after it used Double Team to distract him. In Alola, however, he got into 3rd place. His Lycanroc suddenly stopped obeying him right in the battle. Trivia * In total, Kairo has befriended, excluding his Pokemon and Pichu, 93 friends during his quests. * Kairo's birthday is at June 16. * He has seen 9 legendary Pokemon. * Kairo has, one time, dyed his hair, as seen in Episode 37 in the Alola part of the show, to purple. However, this changed in Episode 40, considering his hair changed back to gray.